


City Lights Beyond

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Baekhyun is a Celebrity, Chanyeol is a Professor, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Park Chanyeol was a professor at a university, and he knew better than to get involved with someone from the entertainment industry.But he still wanted Byun Baekhyun to be his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	City Lights Beyond

People said it would be hard to date a celebrity, and they weren't wrong.

The entertainment industry was a place that Park Chanyeol never thought he'd get involved with. All those beautiful faces, the vultures on the internet just waiting for any of those celebrities to fall, the blazing bite of these internet fans that left no one alive, their superficial adoration that meant selling off your soul to them… 

Chanyeol glanced at all this and was quickly blinded by the flashes of the glitz and glamor, then swore he'd never waste a gaze again.

That's what he said, but a certain star named Byun Baekhyun was still able to dazzle Chanyeol with no mercy, giving him no chance to look away at all.

The entertainment industry was already fucked up in his eyes when Chanyeol was younger. Now at his current age of thirty-four, he should know better. Even more so since he was an established professor at a prestigious university, where his intellect and instruction heavily pushed his credibility to a skyward standard. Those celebrities probably loved fooling around as a way to pass time and relieve the stress from the strict rules implemented on them to keep their careers intact. If he got involved, Chanyeol may as well be dipping his hand in a cauldron of acid.

But Byun Baekhyun was just so real, so human, so warm to his touch, so open despite being a senior idol whose heart has probably been hardened into stone and his mind sharpened to an acute shrewdiness as a means for survival. 

Park Chanyeol knew he shouldn't, but getting involved with Byun Baekhyun was an impossible thing for him to resist.

_"Hey Professor Park, what's taking you so long?"_

Chanyeol chuckled as he pushed his glasses back and continued to finalize the grades of his students. The semester was already ending in a week, and he needed to pass them as early as possible.

"Give me an hour. You're too early."

_"I missed you a lot! I got too busy with my first big film, so I really need to see you immediately! Hold on… you're taking your sweet damn time, you fucker. Don't tell me, are you sick of me already?!"_

Chanyeol laughed softly, amused that someone like him could still be insecure. With swift hands, he moved to save his files online then turned the computer off. Baekhyun continued to swear at him over the phone, verbalizing his interesting thought process that has somehow deviated to Chanyeol cheating on him with one of his colleagues.

_"...tell me honestly, you're doing that, aren't you?! Park Chanyeol, you better give me an explanation! I'm hyperaware that I'm so fucked up that my mind is betraying me, but you better tell me–"_

"Byun Baekhyun, you're the best thing that has ever been mine. Why would I ever replace you with someone else?"

The moment he finished saying that, Baekhyun didn't answer immediately. There was only the sound of his breathing on the line. Chanyeol patiently waited for his answer as he made his way to his car, hands slipping into his coat pocket to make sure a certain item was there.

_"...Hehe… Park Chanyeol…"_

Chanyeol could clearly imagine the sheepish expression on Baekhyun's face – the apples of his cheeks tinged with a delicate shade of pink, a small smile and downcast eyes. 

"I'm hanging up. I'm on my way."

It's been half a month since the last time Chanyeol saw Baekhyun, and he didn't realize how much he actually missed him until he got to the hotel room that he had booked.

Sometimes, Chanyeol couldn't believe that Baekhyun existed.

Maybe it was because of how different he seemed on television, but it's mostly because of how he can't believe someone so perfect like him could ever exist.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol whispered the moment the hotel door opened and he was greeted by the love of his life.

Baekhyun was pouting, arms crossed over his chest. He wore a thick, fluffy white robe and with his natural endearing qualities, Chanyeol already felt the need to cuddle him all night long.

"You're here," Baekhyun haughtily said, probably still bothered by his earlier conclusions.

"The baby is being all pouty, why don't he come into his boyfriend's arms and get his much deserved hug?"

He's been missing him until it ached, so Baekhyun quickly rushed forward and hugged him, burying his face into Chanyeol's chest.

"I'm sorry for always acting like an idiot!" he cried out. "I'm so insecure of myself that I always think that there's someone out to destroy what we have."

"Don't worry, that just means you care for this old man," Chanyeol chuckled as he sat on the bed and made Baekhyun sit on his lap.

"You're not old! Being five years older than me doesn't make you old!"

Chanyeol sighed as he buried his face into Baekhyun's shoulder. "I know you love being a celebrity but I can't keep thinking about how things would be easier if we could just… you know… get married already."

"Is that a proposal?!" Baekhyun gasped. 

Chanyeol hummed in satisfaction. "Aren't you so perceptive?"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"I left the ring at home–"

"Park Chanyeol!!!" Baekhyun yelled louder, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Fine," Chanyeol laughed as he reached into his coat and took out a red ring box. Opening it, he showed Baekhyun a simple yet sophisticated-looking ring embellished with diamonds at the sides.

"Put it on me!" Baekhyun impatiently said, lifting a hand.

"Shouldn't I ask you first?"

"Who cares! You know more than anyone that I want to marry you!"

Chanyeol chuckled as he held Baekhyun's hand and slid the ring on. "You have no sense of romance at all, so impatient."

But Chanyeol didn't care, because this is exactly the kind of proposal he expected. The way Baekhyun's eyes sparkled with a sense of satisfaction as he stared at the ring before looking at Chanyeol was what he wanted to see.


End file.
